


Child's Play

by LegendaryShipperfan



Category: Asami Sato - Fandom, Asami/Korra - Fandom, Avatar Korra - Fandom, Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Air Temple Island, Bumi - Freeform, F/F, Ikki - Freeform, Lin Beifong - Freeform, Mako - Freeform, Meelo - Freeform, Minor Korra/Asami Sato, Republic City, Tenzin - Freeform, Varrick - Freeform, bolin - Freeform, jinora - Freeform, kya - Freeform, legend of korra - Freeform, lin - Freeform, zhu Li Moon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryShipperfan/pseuds/LegendaryShipperfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra suddenly gets turned into a 4 year old after an attack from the equalist. It's up to her friends and family to help try and change her back before Amon can completely take over Republic city. Meanwhile the avatar is still trying to learn how to airbend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I just want to say I really hope some people find this story enjoyable. This is my first attempt to write a Legend of Korra story, so please go easy on me.

Being 16 you would think that the avatar would be able to have all four elements mastered by now! Hell, she was bending water, fire and earth by the time she was 4 years old! Why did air bending have to be so hard? 

The young avatar sighs tiredly as she decides to sit under a large tree. She was waiting out front at the Republic High School she attended to. The avatar feels Naga as the big polar bear dog rest her head in her owner’s lap and Korra can’t help but smile at her old friend. Although Naga wasn’t allowed to go into the school, she always waited with her in the morning, and then waited till she was released from school in order to ride her back through the city till they got a lift on the ferry back to Air Temple Island. 

“Korra” 

Upon hearing her name Korra looks up to see Asami making her way over. Korra couldn’t help but smile as she watched her girlfriend come over and casually sits in front of her and Naga. “Morning Asami” The avatar frowns as she gets a closer look at the young CEO. “Have you been getting any sleep?” 

Asami sighs tiredly. “Naps here and there. I’ve been working on some new inventions to help fight off these equalist, while also trying to keep my grades up” She explained. 

“Asami you can’t do this all on your own. You need rest” Korra says with concern written all over her face. Knowing Asami she wouldn’t rest completely until she finished whatever new project she was working on. Although she was a genius, the girl could get way too absorbed into her work at times. But Korra could understand Asami’s feelings and frustration towards the equalist. It doesn’t help that she’s found out a few months back her father had actually been helping the equalist and giving them equipment to fight against benders. 

Asami gives Korra a tired smile as she starts to scratch behind one of Naga’s ear, the polar bear dog wagged her tail with pleasure. “I’m not doing it all on my own, I have great people who work for the industry you know. I’m trying to improve the lightness on the glove I was able to retrieve from my father, and hopefully increase the shock power it has. I’m nearly finished with that. I also have another invention I’m working on. With a bit more time I might have something that can prevent those chi blockers from affecting benders. They’ll be a lot lighter and easier to maneuver around in than what the metalbending police force wear” 

Korra’s eyes widen. “Are you serious!? Asami that would be amazing!” The young avatar suddenly stands up in excitement, causing the polar bear dog to growl lowly from being disturbed. Korra chuckles. “Sorry girl” Korra sits back down with her legs crisscrossed so that Naga could rest her head down again.  
Asami also chuckles. “Oh I’m serious. I have these protective suits that I’m working on. The way they work is kind of like a barrier. When a chi blocker tries to use their technique, the suit will protect your chi flow. There is a lot of science involved with these suits so I won’t go into great detail, but if all works out then you and other benders might have an upper hand against these equalist. I think these suits might be one of my greatest inventions!” The inventor smiles proudly. 

“You really are amazing, if these suits work then we could take down Amon and his crew easily!” Korra grins. 

The tired inventor nods as she covers her hand over her mouth letting out a yawn. “That is the plan”

“Still Asami, you need rest” 

Asami laughs lightly and holds her hands up in surrender. “All right, all right you win avatar. I’ll take the next two days off, it’ll be the weekend anyway once school ends today” She smiles. 

Korra nods satisfied. “Good, but before you head home after school I was thinking”

“Well that’s never a good thing” Asami chuckles. 

Korra ignores her as she starts to blush, why the hell was it so easy for her girlfriend to make her feel so nervous. “I mean we’ve both been so busy the past couple of weeks. Me trying to master air bending, and you with your work at Future Industries. I thought it would be nice to go on a date” The nervous avatar rubs the back of her neck, not able to look at her girlfriend in the eyes. They've been dating for a few months now, and yet she still got nervous around the brilliant inventor. 

Asami smiles as she leans forward and places a sweet gentle kiss to the avatar’s forehead. “I think that sounds perfect to me” She replies before pulling back away. 

Korra grins like she just won a million dollars. “Great! How about we go see a mover, go out for dinner, and then maybe we could go for a walk through Republic Park at night when it’s not so crowded with people” 

“I would like that. I’ll just have to stop by my place in order to get ready” Asami explained.

Korra nodded. “Yeah I guess I’ll need to stop by Air Temple Island first to. I’ll be at your place by 6 tonight” 

“Hey Korra, Asami!” Both girls turn to see their friends Mako and Bolin finally arriving to school. “Morning guys, hey Naga!” The cheerful Bolin quickly runs over to pet the polar bear dog who had just fallen back asleep. Pabu sneaks out of Bolin’s back pack and happily starts to play with Naga. Naga stands and the two chase each other around the yard away from their human companions, but not too far away. 

“Morning Bolin, morning Mako” Korra smiles at her friends, and Asami also greets them with her beautiful smile. 

“Morning, you’re here early Korra” Mako states as the brothers sit beside the girls and across from each other. Bolin sat next to Asami, while Mako sat beside the young avatar. 

“I was up at the crack of dawn training” She grumbles tiredly, leaning her back against the tree. Her arms were folded and rested behind the back of her head. 

“Tenzin got you training hard huh” Bolin grins. 

“It’s not fair. I’m the avatar and I can’t even get through these airbending gates, meanwhile Tenzin and his kids make it look so easy!” She wines. 

“Don’t worry Korra you’ll get it. Remember even avatar Aang had trouble with earth bending” Asami tried to make Korra feel better. 

“Yeah but he was 12 when he mastered all the elements!” 

“If we’re being technical, he was actually 112” she pointed out. 

Korra sighed, those facts still didn’t make her feel better. Instead of talking about her failures any farther, she decided to change the topic. Removing her arms and leaning more closely towards her friends. “Anyway you guys guess what!?” She suddenly brightens up like she always dose when she’s about to praise about the brilliancy of her girlfriend. 

“What?” Mako tilts his head curiously.

“Did Tenzin actually smile today?!” Bolin asks curiously with big over exaggerated eyes. 

Korra and Asami chuckle while Mako just rolled his eyes. “No, but Asami here might have something that can help us fight against the equalist!” She says proudly. 

Asami blushes, but smiles as her girlfriend continues to talk about her with so much enthusiasm, it made all those late nights worth it. 

“Really, did you invent some kind of magical beam that could blast them all to space?!” Bolin asks with childlike excitement, bouncing up and down from where he sat. 

“Not exactly” Asami laughs.

“She’s working on chi blocking suits. Something that’ll be a lot lighter than what the metalbending police force have to wear. She’ll make it available to all benders so that everyone can feel safe, and she’s working on perfecting the electrical glove that she was able to retrieve from her father” 

Mako frowns. “Asami I don’t think that’s a great idea” 

“And why not?” She huffs as she folds her arms over her chest irritable. If it was one thing Asami didn’t like, it was someone telling her that her inventions were wrong. 

“Yeah Mako what gives?” Bolin says confused.

“If everyone is able to have chi blocking suits then what about normal non-benders who live peaceful lives and aren’t a part of the equalist become attacked by cocky benders and have no way of defending themselves” He explains. 

“I’m inventing these suits so that benders like you don’t have to walk around the city at night afraid of suddenly being attacked by chi blockers. Why should the metalbending police force only have some kind of protection on them? And besides we non-benders can still protect ourselves without chi blocking abilities, look at me for example. I don’t do chi blocking, and I can hold my own in a fight against a bender or two. They’re many fighting styles that people can learn in order to protect themselves Mako. It’s not like most benders go seeking fights against peaceful non-benders either. Right now this city is in a war though against violent chi blockers, and even an ordinary bending citizen needs to be able to protect themselves” The genius inventor argues. 

“Ok, ok you have a point” Mako says in defeat. 

Before anything else could be said the bell finally rings, announcing it was time for the school day to begin. Everyone stands and lifts up their backpacks that had been sitting beside them. Korra says goodbye to Naga, and Bolin tells Pabu to be good with Naga as well as saying his goodbyes. 

“So is everyone ready for that avatar history test?” Bolin randomly asks, as they walk into the school.

Mako and Korra grown with their heads down, mumbling a soft no. 

“But you’re the avatar, this should be cake walk for you. Can’t you just go into the avatar state and take study lessons from your past lives?” Bolin laughs. 

“The avatar state doesn’t work like that Bolin. Asami has been great help. But there are just so many avatars to remember, and so many dates and battles!” Korra wines. 

“Oh yea, since Asami is a senior this year she’s already taken the test. I feel pretty ready, I think it’s fun learning about all the different avatars, it’s even cooler to know that I’m friends with the latest avatar” Bolin grins proudly.

Asami chuckles as Mako and Korra just sigh in defeat. “I’m sure you two will be fine, we’ve been going over it together every morning and lunch time for the past week and half. Anyway I have to get to my math class. I’ll see you guys at lunch” Asami waves goodbye to the group and heads in the opposite direction of the hallway that they were heading down. 

Korra sighed when the trio made it to their history class, it always sucked having to take an exam first thing in the morning. “Mako if we fail I’m blaming” 

“What why me?” 

“Because I’m the avatar, I can do that” 

Bolin just laughs as they walk into the class together at the confusion on his poor older brother’s face. Mako was only a few months older than Bolin, while Korra was a few months older than Mako, and like 11 months older than Bolin. 

The rest of the day almost went by without any incident. That was until lunch rolled around, Korra and Mako were looking over their text book to see what they got right on their exam, and what they got wrong. Bolin was bragging to Asami why he thought he did so well. It started out as any other ordinary peaceful lunch day, until suddenly a bunch of equalist came crashing into the cafeteria. There must have been at least 100 of them! Students, especially benders either ran in fear or tried to fight back, but many would be chi blocked. Non-benders would fight the best that they could with their bending friends, but even non-benders could become render useless against a chi blocker. Korra and her gang of course quickly took action, teachers also came rushing into the sudden terrorist attack.  
Asami was holding her own like usual. She was fighting off one chi blocker with hand to hand comeback, easily dodging her attacker. She kneels down and does a low quick swift kick, knocking the chi blocker off his feet. One chi blocker was about to grab her from behind but Korra quickly uses fire bending and uses that fire as a wall, which caused the equalist to quickly step back far away from the avatar’s non-bending girlfriend. Asami stares into Korra’s eyes, silently thanking her, while the avatar gives her girlfriend a reassuring nod as she turns her attention to another equalist. Korra’s group along with the school continue to fight back against the equalist as best as they can, but students and staff alike were dropping down like flies unable to continue their fight. Soon even Asami felt herself get pinned down to the floor, she struggled to break free but the equalist had a strong grip. 

“Asami!” Korra shouts. 

She quickly rushes over to help the fallen CEO, but that’s when ten equalist decided to quickly jump the avatar, five on her left and five on her right. It happened so fast that Korra didn’t even have time to react. All she cared about was getting to Asami. During her struggle she felt herself get chi blocked and cursed irritably at herself for allowing them to surprise her like this. One equalist had a clear bottle filled with some kind of strange green liquid. Whatever it was, Korra knew it couldn’t be good. He forces the liquid down her throat which causes her lungs to feel like they’re on fire. 

Asami’s eyes widen in horror when she saw ten equalist take Korra down. Mako and Bolin called out for Korra and were desperately trying to get to her, but at the same time they were trying to avoid the equalist from chi blocking and momentarily stopping their bending abilities. She glares up defiantly at the equalist who still had her pinned down. Thinking quickly Asami uses her head and strikes it hard against her attacker’s forehead causing him to groan in pain. He removes his pin on her for a split second to cradle his injured head and she uses her chance opportunity to jab him hard in the stomach, causing the equalist to keel over in pain. Asami quickly gets back on her feet and ignores her throbbing head, she charges over to Korra getting ready to pull off as many equalist off the avatar as she possibly could. But just as suddenly as the equalist had arrive, they suddenly all pulled out and took off. Mako and Bolin had eventually been chi blocked and were leaning against a wall, fallen in defeat amongst many other fallen students, teachers, and staff members of Republic high. Asami wanted to help everyone of course, but her main focus was on Korra. Her eyes widen in horror when what she thought she saw was a kid version of Korra! How in the spirits could this have happened?! Asami quickly rushes over to the defeated avatar and carefully brings the child into her arms. She quickly checks for a pulse and is relieved to see that she is just passed out. The young CEO honestly didn’t know what to do. Today had started out as such a normal peaceful day, but because of the equalist everything had quickly gone to hell. 

TBC!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Korra awakens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who are reading my story, I hope you're enjoying it!

Child's Play

Chapter 2

She was so tiny in her arms, in this stage Korra couldn't possibly be more than 4 or 5 years old. Asami wasn't sure how much time had passed when Lin Beifong, the police chief as well her team, and medical care had finally arrived after the terrorist attack on the school. Thankfully nobody seemed to have been kidnapped or killed, just a bit banged up, and a little shaken of course. If the equalist had been serious they could have taken many hostages with them to Amon, so many people would have had their bending abilities taken away indefinitely.

Ever since these equalist formed their group almost a year ago, there have been random kidnappings, people returning and no longer being able to bend, or even worse they would be found dead somewhere in Republic city in a public area. The police force have been doing everything they can in order to stop these equalist, but they make sure not to be captured by the law. They are they're not afraid to commit suicide so that they can't be forced to talk. Nobody knows who could possibly be an equalist because their identities are completely covered up, even their leader Amon hides behind a mask.

"What happen?!' Lin looks down at Asami who is sitting on a random chair near a fallen lunch table.

Asami looks up from the still unconscious avatar with tired eyes. "I don't know. A large group of equalist attacked her when she was trying to get to me after I got pinned down. I was eventually able to free myself and I was going to go and try and help kick some of them off her. But just as quickly as they had attacked, they suddenly retreated after somehow transforming the avatar" Asami explained.

"We need to get the avatar out of here, someplace safe and away from all of this" Lin says in her demanding tone.

Asami narrows her green eyes stubbornly at the police chief. "Wherever Korra goes, I go"

She sighs irritably and rubs her temple as if it to help try and clear away a headache. "Fine, you'll have to talk with Tenzin and his family. For now she'll be staying there like normal" She folds her arms over her chest. "If I had things my way I would be sending her way back to the southern water tribe today. Do you need any patching up Sato?" Lin observes the girl carefully, despite the stoic gaze.

Asami shakes her head and offers a small smile, she knew deep down that Lin cared about team avatar. "No, I'm alright. Mako and Bolin got the worst of it. How's everyone else doing?" The CEO asks as she observes around the cafeteria. Many fallen students were coming around and some even already regaining their ability to either bend or move. A few here there needed some patching up, but Asami was grateful that it didn't look like anyone was seriously damaged.

"I've talked with a few students and staff before coming over your way. The worst is just a few broken bones for some students, but we should count our blessings it was just that. This school is going to have more tighten security starting Monday, the rest of the day will be canceled so students, teachers, and staff can go home and rest"

Asami nodded her head. "I just don't understand it. Why go through all the trouble of attacking Republic high just to somehow get the avatar turned into a child?" The young non-bender looks down at the child, her head trying to come up with possible theories.

"Perhaps in this form they think she'll be useless and weak, in other words she'll be out of their way. They know that the avatar is meant to keep the world balance, so they also know that someday she would be able to find a way to defeat them. However, in this form this gives them more time to try and take over the city" Lin suggested.

"That makes sense, but surely there must be a cure to transform the avatar back" Asami replies.

"We don't even know what they did or gave her turn her like this. Until we get our hands on an equalist and actually be able to question them, we won't know how to help the avatar"

Asami sighs in frustration, she knew that Lin was right. "Mommy, I'm hungry" A sleepy groggy Korra suddenly finally begins to stir. Her eyes aren't quiet open all the way as she rubs her right eye with her right hand, trying to clear the sleep from her eyes, one eye at a time. Asami holds her breath, and her body goes stiff as she waits for the child avatar to fully grasp her surroundings. When both clear blue eyes open Korra frowns at the unknown stranger holding her. "Who are you!? Where is my mommy!?" The avatar glares as best as any little child could up at the adult.

"I'm…." Asami wasn't sure how to respond. Her heart ached at the thought of not being recognized by her own girlfriend. The CEO knew it wasn't Korra's fault, she was just a child now.

Korra lifts her hands up and a splash of water pushes Asami and the chair back causing them to hit the floor hard. Little Korra landed gracefully on her tiny feet and she quickly got into her fighting stance. Asami flinches as she sits up, her back aching from the sudden fall, she was also now soaked and wet. The young genius had to keep her tempter in check, she couldn't believe that Korra just attacked her! She knew she was just a scared and confused child, but still she looked like a complete mess now! Asami always prided herself by looking her best, and now this outfit was ruined and so was her hair!

"I can't believe Korra just attacked Asami!" Bolin shouted in shock. He and Mako quickly came over, now that they were finally back on their feet.

"Korra that wasn't nice" Mako says, pointing to the child.

The young avatar looks around her still clearly agitated with her unfamiliar surroundings. "I don't care I'm the avatar so you gotta deal with it. Now tell me where I am, and where is my mommy and daddy!?" She stomps her feet and some earthly ground pops up from underneath the tile cafeteria floor. Mako, Bolin, and Lin easily break down Korra's small attack.

"Korra" Asami says her name gently, causing the child to look over at the soaked CEO. She slowly walks over to Korra with a warm comforting smile, in order to show that she wasn't any kind of threat to the girl. Kneeling down to Korra's level she can see that her blue eyes are still watching her carefully. "Look, I know you're scared and confused right now. But I promise you that nobody here is trying to hurt you" She says in a gentle voice that she hoped sounded trust worthy to the young girl.

"Where's my mommy and daddy?"

"Umm, there not here right now. They're back with the southern tribe. You came here to Repbulic City so that you could train with Master Tenzin and learn how to airbend" Asami says truthfully.

"But I don't remember coming here" Korra says, now looking confused at the older woman. At least she no longer looked like she was about to attack Asami again.

"Well that's where the story becomes a little complicated" The young CEO sighs.

"I'm smart I'll understand!" Korra huffs as she folds her little arms over her chest.

Asami chuckles. "Oh I don't doubt the avatar's intelligence one bit, after all you and I are friends so I know how smart you can be" She smiles.

Korra blinks and unfolds her arms. "We're friends, really?" She looks up at the stranger with hopeful eyes.

"Oh course, we're best friends actually"

"No way! But you're so pretty!" Asami instantly blushes at the child's sweet comment.

She smiles once again at the child and pats her head gently. "Thank you. I think you're pretty to" She says sweetly. This of course made little Korra grin with nothing but pride.

Lin coughs to regain the girls attention. "We need to get the avatar out of the city and back to Air Temple Island, it's too dangerous right now for her to be out in the open like this. We have no idea if the equalist will strike again"

"Who are the equa…equals?" Korra asks. She frowns as she tries to repeat the unfamiliar term.

Asami decides to help the poor girl. "Equalist. They're very bad people that recently attacked us. I'll explain more to you at Air Temple Island. That's where Tenzin and his family lives, and were you train to learn airbending" she explains. Asami finally decides to stand herself back up.

"I have to go there?" Korra asks, looking up at her.

"It's the safest place for you" She nods.

"Will you be there?"

"Asami I think you should go with Korra. At least until she can settle in and feel safe with Tenzin and his family. You can explain everything slowly to her what's happened" Mako suggested.

"That was my plan from the start. I'll have to make a few phone calls at Future Industry and pack some things from home, but I can be there by later this evening"

"Ok, I'll go ahead and drop Korra off" Bolin volunteers.

Korra frowns. "No! I'm staying with umm…." The 4 year old looks over at her new friend.

The CEO chuckles lightly and smiles. "Asami"

Korra nods. "I'm staying with Asami" she folds her arms over her chest starring at the other adults with her stubborn blue eyes. "And you gotta deal with it!"

Lin sighs and frustration. "Kid, it's not safe!"

"Lin all I have to do is go to the mansion, I'll have Naga with us and then well head straight to Air Temple Island" Asami tries to show Lin that the two of them will be fine.

"Naga is here!?" Korra looks around with excitement.

"She's waiting for you outside" Asami nods. "Will that be ok with you Lin?"

"Just be quick about it Sato" Lin finally walks away to help her team.

"Asami, you sure you don't want Bolin or I to come with you?" Mako asks.

Asami shakes her head. "Don't worry we'll be fine. We'll have Naga, and we're are just going to my place and then straight to the air temple" She promise. "Lin is going to need some help around here, I know you have an interest in joining the police force one day Mako. This might be your chance to show her how helpful you can be, and Bolin you can help comfort some of the shocked students that could use a good laugh"

"Making people laugh, yeah I'm totally great at that!" Bolin says with confidence. He quickly takes off to some random students who still looked scared over the sudden attack.

"Just please be careful out there Asami" Mako says, before also walking away from the avatar and CEO.

Asami looks down at the girl who is watching her surroundings, lost in thought. "What do you say we go and get Naga?" Asami holds her hand out to the little girl, and hopes that she has gain the child's trust now.

Korra eyes go big with excitement as she grabs Asami's hand. "Yea let's go!" This of course causes the senior high school student to chuckle lightly once again as the two finally leave the dreaded scene. Although Asami wasn't sure what would happen next, she knew she was going to have to be the strong one for Korra now. Even though she wasn't a bender, she would do everything in her power to protect Korra. She wouldn't let the equalist or her crazy father get near her again, and she will do everything she can to get her Korra back.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> There will be some violence in later chapters, which is why I put the warning label. I won't make it too graphic, but this is the avatar world so there will be some violence.


End file.
